Maraon
General= Gender: Male. Age: 78 (born 46, died 124) Species: Spiked Clubba. 'Appearance:' Being much less heralded than his best friend and King, Cloansar, not much is known about the appearance of Maraon. He was known to be large and burly, and much taller and stronger than Cloansar. Contemporary accounts describe him as nearly two heads taller than Cloansar, being the ultimate bodyguard to the King. |-|Character= Position: Ex-vizier of the Clubba Empire. Location: Deceased. 'Personality:' Maraon's personality is unknown, but it likely was similar to Cloansar's, due to the fact they were quite good friends. Both of them refused to condemn Clubbas to their part in the world, being one of the strongest "brute force" species on the planet, behind perhaps the Iglators. Maraon probably had a Clubba-slant, and was probably dissuaded by the "more moderate" Cloansar into treating other species not much worse than Clubbas themselves. 'Powers & Abilities:' Maraon was incredibly strong and tough, being able to create immense shockwaves when leaping up in the air and pounding the ground. While many Clubbas have that ability, Maraon took it to the next level. Not only did he create shockwaves that could shake people, the shockwaves were so strong that they rattled everything above it -- even affixed items like walls and doors. Thus, when Maraon was angry, the only person who could calm him down was Cloansar. His spiked shell left him invulnerable to attacks from behind, and his club was one of the heaviest going around, and in all his time alive, he only lost one battle. To Cloansar. |-|History= 'Early Life ' Maraon's early life is mostly undocumented, with everything up to his meeting with Cloansar lost in mist. However, he was known to be fiery and hot-headed, becoming the leader of his band of Spiked Clubbas by twenty, because no one dared challenge him. Not much is known about his family, other than by the time Maraon met up with Cloansar, they were no longer present. 'Cloansar and the Empire' His meeting with Cloansar is one of the biggest historical moments in the history of the Mushroom World. Despite it's importance, it is mainly undocumented with few snippets of Cloansar and Maraon referring to it. Maraon was embarrassed by Cloansar, losing a fight to the smaller Strength Clubba. Once he got over the initial grudge of losing the fight to Cloansar, they became fast friends and inseparable. Maraon, despite being aware of Cloansar's prowess to fight, took pride in defending the smaller Clubba, refusing to let anyone come close to injuring Cloansar. When the Clubba Empire was formed due to their efforts a few years later, there was only ever one choice for Cloansar's vizier. 'Later Years and Death' Although Maraon refused to admit it, once he passed sixty, the immense decline in his powers is noted. Cloansar's young son, whose name is still unknown to historical records, took over the role as bodyguard to his father, but Maraon refused to retire as vizier. He spent his last days serving Cloansar as he always had, leaving the younger Clubba devastated. This was likely exacerbated by the fact that Cloansar lived forty-one years beyond the death of Maraon, before finally being reunited with his friend. |-|Related Characters= Cloansar Blubbar (Best Friend)